Remus was never
by Zans Girl
Summary: Remus never indulged but when it came to... RLBW
1. Default Chapter

Title: Never Before Author: Zan's Girl Rating: Pg-13 Summary: Remus was Never. Pairing: Remus/Bill Disclaimer: Not mine. D`uh or Ginny would be way a main character.  
  
Part one  
  
Remus was never hot headed Remus was never indulgent And most over all Remus was never horny. But when it came to Bill Weasely. Remus was all three. Never before has someone made him pine like this. Want something so badly and know he couldn't have it. Remus wasn't an indulgent man he never had been. Like back in his 5th year at hogwarts when he had fancied Lucius Malfoy for about 2 months. Had he indulged himself? No he hadn't. But staying in the same house with him week in and week out was starting to drive Remus crazy. His long dark red hair that had a subtle wave to it. His piercing blue eyes his perfect nose his perfect GORGEOUS smile and the way he laughed made Remus hard, it was a low throaty chuckle. But Remus never managed to talk to him properly as Sirius had often commented. "If you look away from him he wont disappear you know Moony"  
  
"Sod off Siri"  
  
"How long have I missed this then eh?"  
  
"`Bout a month"  
  
"But you never say a word to him?"  
  
"Sirius did I ever talk in Potions? When I sat next to Malfoy"  
  
"No buts whats tha.Oh!! Ewww Moony that's sick"  
  
Sirius had never stopped teasing him about that every time Malfoy was mentioned he'd quirk an eyebrow or wink. Most nights Remus couldn't sleep due to one thing or another. And that was how he found himself sat in the Kitchen at 12 Grimauld Place at 3.30 in the morning. He was pondering the mating habits of werewolf's in a book James bought him during 6th year when he'd found out he'd fancied Tyler Zabini a ravenclaw 7th year. Remus had read it tons of times but It always made him sleepy so he read it. He was just on the part about marking the mate when a Half-dressed Bill Weasley wandered into the kitchen. "Hey" Remus started  
  
"Oh Hey Remus" Bill yawned  
  
"What you doing up?"  
  
"Dunno couldn't sleep for some reason!"  
  
"Anything Wrong?"  
  
"Well can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Yeah course"  
  
Bill leaned in closer and whispered  
  
"Listen don't tell Mum but I've met someone. God I think I'm in love Remus!" "Who is she?"  
  
"He"  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
Just then something outside startled them Remus turned back round after checking to see what it was. Only to find himself centimeters away from soulful Blue eyes. They stared at eachother for what seemed like hours then like magnets their eyes closed and their lips met in a passionate melding of lips and Tongue and Teeth.  
  
And just this once Remus indulged himself.  
  
By Zan's Girl Hope you enjoyed! Thinking about chapter 2? Should I? you decide just review its all you gotta do. 


	2. Family Issues

Title: Never Before  
  
Author: Zan's Girl  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Summary: Remus was Never...  
  
Pairing: Remus/Bill  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Duh or Ginny would be way a main character.  
  
Part 2  
  
Remus awoke very comfortably. He was wrapped around something nice and warm and was very content for some reason he couldn't quite remember.  
  
Then it all came back to him....  
  
Bill kissing him...  
  
Bill sucking on his neck...  
  
Remus leading them upstairs...  
  
Bill removing theirs shirts...  
  
Them falling backwards onto Remuss Bed...  
  
Entering Bill...the tightness.... the warmth....  
  
The bliss..........  
  
Opening his eyes Remus looked down and there cuddled up into Remuss chest and sleeping soundly was Bill Weasley. A mumble of "Not now Mum, Five more minutes" came from the mass of loose Red hair infront of him. Bill wriggled round to face him making sure he was still in Remuss embrace he looked up sheepishly into his eyes.  
  
"Morning Remus"  
  
"Morning, Care to explain exactly what the hell last night was?"  
  
"Erm... you see Sirius said something about you being interested but not wanting to say anything and then he said something really odd about somebody called Lucius.... not Malfoy right? Anyway I've really liked you for a while now and I wanted to tell you but I didn't think you were Gay and my family doesn't know about me so I couldn't ask them and well.... I really really like you."  
  
"ok deep breath" he grinned warmly at Bill "What did Sirius say?"  
  
"He said you liked me and something about better than shagging a Malfoy.... And that's about it"  
  
"Nobody in your family knows???"  
  
"Only Percy and Charlie and there not here at the moment well, Percys not talking to us at the moment but thatll pass as soon as he and Oliver have a fight and he needs somewhere to vent."  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
"Yeah Oliver Wood who used to captain Harrys quidditch team. He and Percy have been together since sixth year, Percy knew he was gay before I knew I was"  
  
"And he's come out to your family?"  
  
"Percy?..... God NO that's the reason he shouted at Dad and said all those things because he didn't want them to know and have something to be ashamed of about him. Oliver wanted him to move in with him so Percy found a way out without being outed"  
  
"He told you this?"  
  
"Nah but its obvious me and Charlie saw them in muggle London yesterday hand in hand picking out curtains"  
  
"What would your family say?"  
  
"Well Mum would cry bout Grandkids and Dad wouldn't say much just ignore you basically. Charlie and Percy are fine the twins would take the piss and do gay jokes and Ron would freak and disown or either repress it and Ginny wouldn't mind cause at the moment there more important things to worry about like the fact she's been kissing Sirius on a regular basis"  
  
"Sirius Black...... he's old enough to be her father!"  
  
"Ye well we can hardly talk can we there's 11 years between us"  
  
"I know but......."  
  
"Leave it if he asks you don't know and for gods sake lets take a shower and get up its nearly 8 I need to be back in my room soon"  
  
"Ok you go turn it on I'll be there in a minute" Remus said shoving bill out in his nude glory taking a moment to appreciate the site  
  
"Ok I'll be waiting" Bill kissed him hard and swaggered of to the shower.  
  
Ok then – thought Remus –this could get complicated!  
  
Want more? Review One will do. 


End file.
